


I Didn’t Know

by yourbisexualaunt



Category: 2doc - Fandom, Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Phase Three (Gorillaz), PlasticBeach, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt
Summary: Murdoc x 2D, set on plastic beach. Both struggle with their past feelings, and try to make sense of their new ones. Slow build. New to this, Please comment anything, let me know what you think! Will be updating at least three times a week, probably more.





	1. Are You Here With         Me?

When his eyes finally opened, Stuart had no idea where he was. This frightened him, and he could feel the waves of anxiety rush over him as he started to panic. He felt dizzy, just on the verge of throwing up. He tried to regain his bearings, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes tightly. What did he know about his situation? He was cramped. It was dark. The air he breathed was stuffy and smelled awful. He tried to stretch his long limbs out, and just as he did, his cramped space burst open and he was suddenly free. 

He stood up, his legs wobbly from being curled up for who knows how long. The ground below him was bright pink, the entire place was it seemed. Surrounded by miles and miles of ocean. As he surveyed his surroundings, he discovered the tiny prison that he had broke free from. It was a suitcase. A bright green travel tag hung off the handle, catching Stewart's eye. He kneeled down, taking it in his hand and looking for any writing, any clue as to where he was. Two words were scrawled across the side in messy writing. Murdoc Niccals.

The bassist tapped his unbearably long nails on the surface of the counter. He had ordered his cyborg out hours ago, what was taking so long for it to return? He chewed on the inside of his lip impatiently, staring out the kitchen window into the horizon. The satanist shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighed boredly. As if on cue, he heard a loud thud outside, down on the beach. The corners of Murdoc's mouth turned upward into his signature toothy grin, and he made his way to the lift. He got into the small compartment, pressing the down arrow. When he reached the bottom after what felt like an eternity, he made his way to the front door and walked out onto the beach. The bassist immediately recognized a familiar head of unruly blue hair, and as he walked up to his singer, his smirk stayed plastered to his face. He walked until the toes of his black boots were right in front of Stuart, causing the younger man to look up at him. "Nice of you to show up, faceache."


	2. There’s a Plastic Tree

When 2D heard the voice he knew too well, he felt a lump form in his throat. He coughed, willing himself to speak. "M-Murdoc? W-Where am I?" The satanist looked down at the man, gesturing to the building behind them. 

"You're at Plastic Beach. Our new HQ. Now get up and dust yourself off, Dullard. We got music to make." Murdoc turned on his heel and walked back towards the door. Stuart stood up, brushing himself off. What could he do? He thought of ways to escape the man, but alas, he found none. No boat, no other land for miles, and he wasn't a strong swimmer. The blunette did the only thing he could do, and he hesitantly followed the small green man inside. 

Murdoc walked down the hall to the lift, a great confidence in his stride. He felt amazing, his singer finally with him. The bassist knew he could finally get back on track to doing the one thing he was good at, making music. He crammed into the small lift, and watched as 2D stopped and looked nervously at him. He groaned and rolled his eyes, grabbing the blue haired mans wrist and pulling him inside. Sure, it was a little tight, but Murdoc knew he should be keeping his eyes on Stuart at all times. He couldn't risk loosing his singer again. That's what he told himself.


	3. Does Anybody Know Love?

When the the lift suddenly stopped and the old metallic doors came screeching open, Murdoc walked into the down the long hallway to the recording studio. His hand was still glued to 2D's wrist, making sure he followed suit. As the bassist entered the room, he pulled his singer inside and shut the door beside him. "Welcome home, Dullard! Let's get moving!"

Stuart's eyes scanned the dimly lit room, focusing on the large table of colorful lit buttons. He reached his hand out, his fingertips barley touching the top of one as it was smacked harshly away. 

"No touching!" The satanist shouted loud enough to make 2D flinch. "That's my job. Now take this, get in there, and do yours. Murdoc shoved a piece of paper into the his singer's hand, and his long green finger pointed to another room, sound proof foam lining the walls. The taller man obliged -mainly because he was afraid- and walked in. He sat on a small stool in the room, a microphone and headset in front of him. Stuart knew from the past to put the headset on, and he did so quickly. He looked out through the glass that separated the rooms at Murdoc, waiting for instruction. The bassist made eye contact him, taking it as a sign that he was ready. He pushed a button and light, cheerful music began playing in 2D's ears. An expression of confusion crossed his face just for a second, as the singer would have never imagined a song like this coming from the violent green man in the other room. He looked over the lyrics as the intro concluded, beginning to sing. 

‘Up on melancholy hill,  
There's a plastic tree.  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day,  
Of another dream.’ 

Stuart squinted his eyes, trying to read the next verse. It was smudged to an unbearable extent, and he couldn't make it out. He waved his hand in front of the glass, trying to catch Murdoc's attention. He could see the bass player roll his eyes, obviously frustrated. The feeling sent a chill down 2D's spine. 

"What is it, faceache? What now?"

The singer swallowed the lump is his throat. "I can't read the next verse. It's too messy."

"Too messy? Too mes- oh Satan you're lucky I don't come in there and knock your bloody lights out right now. Show me!" Murdoc hissed out and tapped on the glass separating them. "Now, dullard!"

2D quickly hopped off the stool, pressing the paper up against the glass. He nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot, not wanting to make his 'friend' any more angry than he already was. He watched Murdoc's expression change from anger to confusion. 

"Oh. Well I guess it is fairly unreadable. Must 'ave been drinking. Fine. We'll start this again tomorrow, you're not off the hook." He opened the door and 2D walked out in front of him. Murdoc raised and eyebrow, and Stuart immediately felt the familiar grasp on his wrist. "Where do ya think you're going?"

2D, not really sure himself, stuttered out a response. "I-I'm tired Mudz...Do I gotta room here?" His large black eyes looked Dow on the bassist, who didn't answer, but instead dragged the singer back to the lift. After shoving him in, he pressed the lowest button and waited. The lurched closed and the elevator went down two floors. Down 2 floors? 2D thought. Didn't we already pass the first floor?

The doors opened and Stuart was pushed forward by the satanist. Down a hallway, he was then forced through a small door. He looked around to find himself in a cold, damp, practically empty room. All there was in there was a lamp, a small porthole window-out of which only the ocean could be seen- and a beat up mattress. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to Murdoc, who had a shit eating grin stuck on his face. 

"Sweet Dreams, two dents." The satanist closed the small door, and 2D could make out the sound of a lock clicking. He was left alone in his tiny room, which felt more and more like a prison cell as time passed by.


	4. Cause You Are My Medicine

Stuart sat in his room for what seemed like hours. The only thing he could do was sleep or stare at the ceiling. As he felt a headache coming on, he knew the first wouldn't be an option. He rolled over in his crummy mattress, his hands crawling up the side of his head. The ball of 2D's hands pressed hard against his temples as he let out a yelp of pain. His eyes were shut tightly, tears leaking out of the corners. There was only five minutes of this unbearable pain until the door suddenly swung open, but to Stuart it felt like an eternity. 

"Stu?" Murdoc's mismatched eyes focused on the bed, the curled up man on top of it. "Ya alright?" He only received a groan from the blue haired man. Stuart's body was trembling from the pain, rolling on his back. The bassist could see the beads on sweat on his singers chin, his face pinched in agony. He quickly ran into Stuart's bathroom, taking out a clear orange bottle and opening the cap. He poured two out and knelt down next to Stu, smacking his cheek lightly to get his attention. "Open your mouth, Stuart."

2D did as he was told, but the fact that Murdoc had used his real name was unnerving. It even brought his mind away from the pounding pain in his head, if only for a second. He swallowed the pills dry, breathing heavily. He knew they'd take a while to go into effect, but the thought of having something to soothe his pain made him relax. Stuart rolled over once again, his face plastered into the pillow. 

As if a reflex, Murdoc reached out to stroke 2D's back. He immediately froze inches a way when he realized what he was about to do. What the fuck? What am I doing? He thought to himself. The bassist's hand recoiled, and he was thankful Stu didn't see. He stood up, his long nails digging into the side of his leg. He couldn't understand why, why he did that, why he had the urge to run his fingers through 2D's soft blue hair, to tell him it was going to be okay. He wanted to stay with him until he felt better, he looked so helpless when he was in pain. He wanted to be there for him. He pushed the thoughts immediately out of his head, blaming it on the whiskey he'd consumed earlier. After all, the only reason he cared for the man was to keep his band going. He only wanted Stuart there for the band. For the money. For the fame and success. Not the crippling loneliness he felt every night since he had got the the wretched island. Not because he missed hearing his beautiful, angelic voice. It was just for the band. Murdoc convinced himself of this. Or at least he tried.


	5. Then You Come With Me

2D ended up drifting off to sleep once his headache had subsided. He slept soundly through the...night? He couldn't tell what time it was, as his only window was deep underwater. When his eyes eventually pried themselves open, he sat up in his bed. Stuart could feel his stomach growl. He groaned and got up, turning on the dim lamp next to his mattress and making his way to the door. When he went to turn the handle, he could feel it get stuck against the lock. His reaction was to pound on it, yelling. "Murdoc! Murdoc! Mu-" Stu went to hit the door again, but it was swung open at that exact moment, causing him to fall forward. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a bruise forming. He groaned and looked up at the person responsible. "N-Noodle?" A tear ran down Stuart's cheek as he recognized the young guitarist. He threw his arms around her, but something wasn't right. She felt...frozen? Before he could give it a second thought, 'Noodle' threw him to the ground with a large thud. He yelped as his back collided with the floor. Murdoc was sitting in his room, running his fingers lazily over his bass strings when he heard the loud crash. He shot up out of his bed, practically running out the door. He chose to take the stairs, thinking the lift would take too long. When he got to the room where he knew the sound had come from, he saw cyborg standing over a curled up 2D. "Faceache, what happened? Ya alright?" Even the bassist himself was surprised at the worry in his voice. "Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine. What's wrong with N-Noodle..?" Stuart sat up, rubbing his back. "Oh. Yeah. That's not Noodle. This is Cyborg." Murdoc gestured to the stone face robot. "She's our guitarist for now." The satanist looked down at 2D and he could see how his eyes were shined over, on the verge of crying. "Look, we needed a gu-" "You fucking replaced her?!" Murdoc was cut off by the blunette. He was stunned at how blunt the usually submissive man was being. "I didn't replace her, Dullard. This is temporary. We need a guitarist for the album so I got one. That's all." The bassist tried his best to keep his voice as steady as possible. He didn't want Stuart to know how much he missed Noodle too. He didn't want to show his weakness. But he was to late. Stuart saw him falter. And he didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. "You replaced her! It's your fault she's gone and you tried to replace her!" Stu could feel all his pent up anger pouring out of him. His fists collided against Murdoc's chest, tears streaming down his face. "You bloody arse! You did this! You did all of this!" He continued to send blows against the satanist's chest, letting out everything inside him. "Stuart! Stop it!" Murdoc tried to block himself from the rain of punches. He got a hold of Stu's wrist, but he was struggling like a fish out of water and the bassist couldn't stop him. "Enough!" Murdoc yelled out, but it was like he was talking to the wall. 2D continued to thrash around, doing anything he could to lay a hand on him. Murdoc didn't know want to do. He didn't know what options he had. So when he saw the chance, he quickly leaned it and his lips collided against Stuart's.


	6. Another Dream

Stuart froze in his place when he felt the warm sensation on his lips. That did not just happen. He looked at Murdoc, who had his eyes tightly closed. Once the initial shock was over, 2D's eyes fluttered shut as well. Just as they did, he was pushed backwards, landing on his rear end. He groaned and looked up at the bassist, who was awkwardly standing above him. 

"You done throwing your fit now? Let's go eat." The shorter man walked towards the elevator, his nails once again digging into his side. He honestly did initially kiss 2D just to shut him up. But he felt something when his lips hit the singers. Something he hasn't felt since...well, ever. And he hated it. He hated how it made him feel. So when he was jammed into the elevator with Stu, he refused to look at him. He wouldn't even acknowledge that he was there. Murdoc was so wrapped up in his own pity party that he didn't realize how the taller man was trembling next to him. 

Stuart didn't know what to do. His feet moved him into the elevator but he felt like his mind was somewhere else. What had just happened? Murdoc -fucking- Niccals had just kissed him. And then acted like it was nothing. He wanted to ask about it. But 2D could feel the satanist's tense muscles against him, so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to risk making him mad and receiving another beating like he had time and time again. So he stood silently next to the shorter man, but in that moment he felt as though he was way smaller. 

When the lift stopped and the doors creaked open, Murdoc hurried out into the kitchen. He assembled two lazy looking sandwiches, taking one for himself and leaving the other on the counter. Stuart took this as a sign that it was for him, and quickly took it in his hands. The bassist sat himself down on the couch and turned on the TV while Stu ate his sandwich. He kept his eyes on the random movie that was playing, but he couldn't stop thinking about the blue haired man just feet away from him. Just imagining that kiss again made his heart race. When Stuart finished his food and sat on the opposite side of the couch, Murdoc cleared his throat nervously. He couldn't help but steal glances at the man when he knew he thought looking. 

2D could feel the bassist eyes burning a whole through him. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but he was freaking out. He needed to know. The questions were bottling up inside him and he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't get them out. He decided it was worth the risk of a hit to the face. He'd been through much worse. "Why'd you do it?"

Murdoc played dumb, but he knew exactly what Stu was talking about. "Do what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" 2D turned all the way to face Murdoc, and he looked him right in the eye. He saw a gentle pink blush creep across the green mans cheeks. 

"Ya wouldn't shut up and stop hitting me, Dullard. Had to do somethin." He shrugged and tried his best to play it cool. But 2D saw right though it. He had known him all these years, he could tell for the most part when he was lying. 

"That's not it, Mudz." Murdoc practically melted when Stu used his nickname. It was the first time he had since he'd been on the island. "I can tell."

Murdoc groaned, irritated that the man had seen through his facade. He still wasn't giving up the truth. "Maybe I'm a little horny, ever thought about it? Been on this island with no birds for god knows how long. It meant nothing, faceache. Drop it."

"But Mudz, I-"

"I said drop it!" The satanist shouted, causing 2Dd to flinch. Murdoc sighed and grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the table, getting up to go to his room. He instructed Cyborg to "escort" Stu off to his room before he disappeared into the dark hallway.


	7. Up On Melancholy Hill

It had been three days since 2D left his room. Cyborg had been bringing him three meals everyday, but he barley touched them. Murdoc was the only thing he could think about, and it was consuming him. The only time he had a break from the endless stream of thoughts was when he was high on his pain medication. All he could do was lay flat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was enough to drive him mad. So when he heard Cyborg open the door to give him his dinner, he rushed out to the door onto the lift. Thankfully, he got the doors closed before she could follow him in. He pressed the up arrow and sprinted down the hallway when the doors of the lift opened. When he found a tall black door which he assumed to be the bassist's , he threw his fists against it. 

Murdoc jumped up when he heard the pounding, not expecting it all all. He got out of his bed, walking to his door. "The fuck do you think you're doing banging on my door li-" When Murdoc opened the door, he was stunned by the singers appearance. He was expecting Cyborg, not Stuart, and definitely not Stuart in the condition he was in now. He had dark circles stained under his eyes, and his hair was a mess (not his usual, bed head mess, it looked more like he hadn't slept in days). Cyborg came up at the stairs just at this moment, grabbing Stuart's wrist tightly. He yelped in pain, and she began dragging him back towards the lift to take him to his room. 

"Cyborg! Stop!" Murdoc called out loudly and she froze in place, letting go of Stuart. The satanist sent her away, and he looked at the blue haired man. He gestured towards his doorway, and Stu walked inside. Murdoc followed after him and closed the door behind the two.


	8. Where You Can’t Get What You Want, But You Can Get Me

2D sat awkwardly on Murdoc's bed, but tried to seem calm. It was all for naught, as the bassist had seen his singer panic hundreds of times and he could see the look of fear in his eyes. He didn't know why, but the fact that Stu was so afraid made him upset. He sat down on the other end of the bed, making sure he left a considerable length between him and the taller man. "So? Have anything to say?" Murdoc spoke to 2D but there's eyes didn't make contact. 

"You can't just keep me down there." Stuart's voice came out harsher than he anticipated. "I-It's dark and cold. I don't like it." He tilted his head up and blinked a couple times, trying to keep the tears from falling down his face. Murdoc sighed and turned to face him. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I know how easily you get scared." It didn't sound genuine coming out of the satanist's mouth, but it truly was. He looked over at Stu, who was rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Stuart I'm sorry. I really am."

The use of his real name caused 2D to look up, his now red eyes staring into Murdoc's. "Why did you kiss me, Mudz? The real reason."

"2D not right n-"

"I'm serious!" The sound of his own voice continued to surprise him. "I want to know. Now." He crosses his skinny arms over his chest.

Murdoc sighed, picking at the skin on his fingernails. "I care about you Stu, alright? So when I see you get like that, all manic, it hurts. And I had to calm you down. It may be hard to believe but I don't enjoy seeing you in pain." The bassist looked down at his hands. "And I know I hit you sometimes, but that's not what I mean. When I hurt you like that, I know how it makes you feel, and I know I can make it stop. But when it's mental, like when you were off about Noodle, I can't help you. I can't fix that. And it kills me. Because I'm the reason you're miserable. And fuck, Stu, you're the opposite to me. I'd be nothing without you. Nothing." 

Murdoc looked up at 2D, and for the first time ever the singer could see tears streaming down his face. Stuart moved closer to the bassist, putting his hand on his back and rubbing it gently. "Mudz...that's not true. It's just not. I'd still be stuck working in the bloody music shop if it wasn't for you. We wouldn't have a band. I wouldn't have met you, and Russ, and...Noodle." Murdoc let his eyes fall to the ground, but 2D took his cheek in his shaky hand and brought his eye level back up. "We're both a bunch of fuck ups. But we got each other, yeah?"

The satanist leaned into Stu's touch, his hand moving on top of the singers. It was only for a moment before he pulled it away. "You want more than this, Dents. I know you do. You might not say it, but I can see it in you. The way you look at this place. The way your voice sounded broken when you sang my song. They way you look at me. You want more. You deserve more. And I can't give it to you. I'm just...me. I'm not enough for y-"

2D's hand clasped over the bassists mouth. "Don't say that. Ever. You and the band, it's all I got, Murdoc. That's it. So don't say that." He removed his hand, staring into the shorter mans eyes. He hesitantly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Murdoc's just as he had done to him before. Except this time, the kiss was reciprocated. Both of the band mates melted into each other's arms, no other thought in their head but each other.


	9. Just Lookin Out On The Day

When 2D woke up in the morning, Murdoc's arms were draped gently over him. He enjoyed the warmth more than anything, but he was starving. He gently removed the bassists limbs from his own and sat up, quietly making his way out of the room. He took the lift up to the kitchen, where he rifled through the pantry to find something to eat. His efforts were for nothing, as the shelves were lined only with dust. Stuart groaned and walked down the hall, figuring he'd explore the HQ some more to distract him from his hunger. 

Stu walked down hallway after hallway, floor after floor. Nothing really interested him, as most of the rooms were bare. When he arrived at the jet black door he had woken up behind, he turned the handle and stepped inside as silently as he could. 2D walked into the dim room, studying the graphic posters that lined the walls. For some reason, the air suddenly felt colder and a chill ran down his spine. Stuart went into the satanist's closet to find a sweatshirt to warm him. When he open the door, he was met with a wall of small screens. The light of the screens glared off his jet black eyes as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. On the flickering screens was the kitchen, bathrooms, some of the old barren rooms, and the one that caught Stu's eyes the most, his own room. His breathing started to quicken, and he jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

"What're you doing?" Murdoc's voice was scratchy, having just woken up. He looked from 2D back to the screens and his eyes widened a bit. "Why're you goin' through my stuff?"

"Have you been spying on me?" Stuart ignored the bassists previous question. 

"Look Dents, it's not spying. I just wanna make sure ya don't hurt yourself." Murdoc shifted the weight between his feet nervously. 

2D suddenly raised his voice. "You've been bloody watchin' me! That's how you knew I was havin' a headache that night. What are ya, a stalker or something?" 

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I need to make sure ya don't kill yourself or somethin. Sometimes it seems like you might and I need a singer, don't I?" Murdoc let the last sentence slip out, and as soon as it left his lips he regretted it. But what was he supposed to do, apologize? 

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. You need a singer. That's all you need. Let's go record then yeah? And then I'll get off your bloody back and you can lock me down in that shithole again." Stuart pushed past him, feeling tears well up in his eyes as he made his way to the recording studio. He didn't look back to see if Murdoc was following, but he was. 

2D sat down on the stool in the studio, not looking at the shorter man on the other side of the glass. He already had the paper with the smudged lyrics on it, and he was planning to come up with something on the fly. He didn't say a word to the bassist, only started to sing when he said 'go'.

‘When..you can't get what you want  
But you can get me  
So let's..set out to sea  
Cause you are..my medicine  
When you're close to me.’

Stu paused a bit as he sang the words, but he eventually got them out. 

‘When you're close to me.’


	10. When You’re Close To Me [END]

Murdoc was stunned by the words that left his singer's mouth. He just stared through the glass at the blue haired man, forgetting that they were even recording. Stuart took his headphones off, letting them hang around his neck. He felt a lump in his throat as he spoke. "Are we done now?"

Murdoc snapped out of it, standing up and turning the track off. "Y-Yeah. Yeah. We're done." He tried to compose himself, not used to feeling so flustered. "Can you come out so we can talk?"

2D opened the door, walking out. "I don't want to talk to you. And I don't have to." He pushed past him, but Murdoc grabbed his wrist. The way Stuart flinched made his stomach turn, and he quickly let go.

"I'm sorry Stu. Please. Just hear me out." When 2D looked at him, he could see the pain in his eyes. They were watering. Murdoc fucking Niccals was crying. Because of him. 

"Fine. Five minutes."

Murdoc swallowed his pride and wipes the tears off his cheeks. "I'm really sorry, Stu. I didn't mean to make you upset or freak you out. I put those cameras up because...I really was worried about you. I know how you get sometimes and how you're afraid of me. I don't want you hurting yourself, Dents. Cause I...love you. And I wouldn't be able to live if anything ever happened to you. I wouldn't."

Now Murdoc wasn't the only one with tears streaming down his face. Stuart was sobbing, and the bassist gently wrapped his arms around the singer. No flinching, no yelling. Just the two of them, one holding the other. 

They stayed like that for sometime, 2D eventually crying himself to sleep in Murdoc's arms. The satanist carried the blue haired man into his bed, laying him down softly. He climbed in next to him and pulled he comforters over both of them. He turned off the light to go to sleep, when he felt a pair of long arms snake around his chest. He grinned rolling over to see 2D cuddling against him. He held the singer against him tightly, pushing back his spiky blue hair. 

"I love you, Mudz." 2D buried his face in the mans chest, his words coming out muffled against him. Murdoc kissed the top of his head, running his long fingers up the mans back gently. 

"I love you too, Dents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have a Q and A up on my Wattpad profile if you have any questions about any of my works! Please go visit! (my Wattpad account has my same account name with all the same stories on it, just a different platform. So if you want to go give the story more love there too, feel free!) here’s the link! : https://my.w.tt/dIII0YSr6T


End file.
